Vengeance
by farika
Summary: Akan kubalas semua rasa sakitku. Akan kubalas semua penderitaanku. Akan kubalas harga diriku yang jatuh. Kalian… tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini. Semua manusia itu gila.
1. Chapter 1: Zai and Cecile

**VENGEANCE**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**_-sensei_

Rated:** T**

Genre:** Romance, Horror**

**Warning**(s):** OOC, typos, **aneh**, **membingungkan**, mengandung kata-kata kasar (**maybe**), etc.**

Summary: **Akan kubalas semua rasa sakitku. Akan kubalas semua penderitaanku. Akan kubalas harga diriku yang jatuh. Kalian… tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini. Semua manusia itu gila.**

**Don't like**,** don't read**!

**Fanfic special request. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: **Zai and Cecile**

**CTAR! ZRASHH!**

Hujan deras sedang melanda Kota Sabrie pada tengah malam ini.

"Hah… Hah… Hah…"

"Cepat makan ini!"

"Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!"

**PLAK!**

"Cepat makan ini! Kau tidak dengar, _huh_? Kau itu tidak berguna, bersyukurlah karena aku bersedia memungutmu!"

Kapsul berwarna putih itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam mulut gadis itu.

"Cepat telan! Aku ingin tahu reaksinya bagaimana!"

**GLEK!**

"Bagus!"

Tubuh gadis itu melemas. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya terasa berat. Seketika kesadarannya menghilang.

**TOK! TOK!**

"Profesor? Kau masih di dalam?" tanya seorang wanita di balik pintu ruangan yang gelap itu.

"Iya, Sayang," jawab pria yang berada di ruangan itu sambil memperhatikan tabung reaksinya.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Istirahatlah, Profesorku."

**KRIEEET!**

Wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sekilas ia melirik gadis yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat suaminya itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya, Profesor?"

"Jangan memanggilku Profesor. Aku ini suamimu, Cecile. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kondisi gadis itu."

"Aku tidak pernah mengkhawatirkannya," ujar wanita itu.

Wanita itu melirik gadis yang tak berdaya itu dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Aku bahkan sempat berpikir, kapan dia akan mati?" lanjutnya.

"Haha… Kau kejam sekali, Cecile. Kalau dia mati, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kujadikan sebagai kelinci percobaan," balas suaminya.

"Kau bisa memungut yang lain, Zai."

"Hmm, kau benar juga. Tenanglah, cepat atau lambat gadis ini akan mati," kata pria itu sambil menyeringai.

"Ya, kau benar. Karena orang kelas 3 lebih pantas musnah dari bumi ini."

"Hihi… Kau kejam sekali."

Wanita itu hanya menyeringai.

"Bagaimana dengan Oz?" tanya pria itu.

"Oz? Tenang saja, dia tidak akan tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang peneliti keji."

"Ya. Tetap jaga rahasia ini, jangan sampai dia tahu ada gadis di sini yang menjadi kelinci percobaanku."

"Baiklah."

"Hn, bagus. Kalau Oz tahu tentang ini, semua akan menjadi kacau."

"Tentu saja. Karena Oz, anak kita, adalah anak yang berjiwa baik."

Pria itu hanya menghembuskan nafas kecil. "Aku tidak bisa menaruh harapan pada anak seperti itu."

Istrinya hanya memandangnya datar. "Cepatlah tidur. Kau sudah lelah," kata istrinya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, kesadaran gadis yang tak berdaya itu mulai berdatangan kembali. Ia bergumam pelan, "Anak mereka… Oz?"

Pria itu melepas jas putihnya dan menggantungnya di ruangan itu. Kemudian dia meninggalkan ruangan dan gadis itu.

"Dasar orang licik. Biadab," gumam gadis itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan nafasnya berderu. Tubuhnya mengejang dan perlahan-lahan penglihatannya mulai mengabur.

Beberapa detik berselang, tubuhnya melemas. Nafas derunya berkurang dan jantungnya perlahan-lahan semakin lambat berdetak. Dengan pelan, kelopak mata gadis itu menutupi bola mata violetnya. Gadis itu bergumam, "Akan kubalas." Hingga akhirnya jantung gadis itu berhenti berdetak…

…di tengah malam hujan yang lebat.

**ZRASHH! CTAR! CTAR!**

* * *

><p>Pagi itu pagi yang cerah. Suara burung-burung pipit terdengar sangat merdu, membuat orang-orang bersemangat untuk melaksanakan kewajibannya. Wanita itu, Cecile Vessalius, sambil membawa nampan yang terdapat sedikit makanan dan minuman, masuk ke ruangan yang tadi malam ia datangi.<p>

**KRIEEET!**

"KYAAAA!"

**BRUK! PRANG!**

"Ada apa, Cecile? Mengapa kau menjatuhkan nampan seperti itu?" Suaminya langsung datang dengan panik setelah mendengar suara piring dan gelas yang pecah.

"Gadis ini… mati."

"Ha?"

Pria itu melangkah mendekati Sang Gadis. Istrinya yang berada di belakang sedikit gemetaran karena baru pertama kali melihat orang meninggal.

Pria itu mencoba mencari detak jantung di nadi gadis tersebut. Hasilnya…

Tidak ditemukan sama sekali.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia mati lebih cepat dari yang kukira," ujar pria itu.

"Cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini dan kubur dia jauh-jauh dari sini sebelum Oz bangun," kata istrinya.

"Ya, kau tenang saja."

Mereka berdua dengan perlahan-lahan membopong gadis itu keluar dari ruangan itu. Terlihat jauh di belakang mereka sosok seorang gadis berkulit pucat dan berambut _brunette_ panjang dengan mata violetnya menatap sepasang suami istri itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau… dan seluruh keluargamu akan mati.

Kalian… tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini."

Perlahan-lahan sosok itu menghilang dan melayang-layang di muka bumi ini.

* * *

><p><strong>KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIIIIING!<strong>

"Engh…"

Mata _emerald_ itu perlahan-lahan membuka, suara bising dari jam bekernya membuatnya terpaksa untuk bangun pagi ini.

"Aku tidak ingin terlambat lagi," gumamnya.

Dia menyingkap selimutnya dan bergegas menyiapkan diri untuk pergi ke sekolah. Pada akhirnya dia menyadari, "Tou-san dan Kaa-san mana, ya?"

Setelah menyiapkan diri remaja laki-laki itu turun ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan sambil membawa tas sekolahnya. Dia mengharapkan ada Kaa-san-nya di sana.

"Tidak ada juga?"

Remaja laki-laki itu berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin mereka sedang menghadiri rapat antar peneliti di Sabrie."

Dia tersenyum tipis kemudian menyambar roti panggang yang ada di meja makan.

"Aku berangkat!" serunya entah pada siapa.

Remaja itu berjalan menuju garasi dan mendapati mobil pribadinya di sana. Dia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya kemudian mengendarai mobil tersebut menuju sekolahnya, Pandora Gakuen. Butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit untuk sampai di sekolahnya itu. Jika dia telah sampai, remaja itu akan segera memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang telah disediakan oleh sekolah.

"Tumben kau tidak terlambat hari ini, Oz!" seru temannya, Gilbert Nightray.

"Iya, dong! Masa aku mau terlambat setiap hari?"

_Di tempat lain…_

"Tolong makamkan gadis ini, Pak," pinta pria itu.

"Eh? Mengapa mendadak begi—"

"Tolong kasihani gadis ini, Pak! Hidupnya sungguh berat! Kami menemukannya disiksa oleh orang tuanya hingga dia tewas," ujar wanita itu berbohong dengan wajah memelas.

Sejenak, orang tua yang mereka minta untuk memakamkan gadis itu berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah," katanya.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak, Pak! Terima kasih," kata wanita itu.

"Ini balasan untuk Anda. Kami berdua sibuk, jadi mohon bantuannya," kata pria itu sambil menyelipkan amplop di kantong baju orang tua itu.

"Ya, sama-sama Tuan dan Nyonya."

Wanita itu pura-pura menangis dengan mengelap air mata buayanya sampai akhirnya sepasang suami istri itu masuk ke mobil mereka.

"Fyuh! Akhirnya urusan gadis itu selesai sampai di sini," kata wanita itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Kini saatnya aku mencari kelinci yang baru," ujar pria di sebelahnya.

"Haha, kau benar. Hmm, apa Oz sudah bangun, ya?"

"Dia kan sudah besar. Dia sudah bisa pergi ke sekolah sendiri, kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

"Hn, ya." Wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

Mobil yang mereka berdua kendarai berjalan dengan cepat. Mereka memakamkan gadis malang itu di tempat yang jauh dari rumah mereka –tempat di pinggiran kota yang begitu sepi. Wajar saja jika dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka hanya melihat pepohonan dan pasir yang menyelimuti hampir tiga-perempat kawasan di sana.

Tapi karena hari itu baru pagi, tidak akan terlalu mengerikan, bukan?

Hmm, apakah kau yakin?

'_Akan kubalas semua rasa sakitku.' _

'_Akan kubalas semua penderitaanku.'_

'_Akan kubalas harga diriku yang jatuh.'_

Ketika mobil itu melaju dengan sangat cepat, tiba-tiba angin bertiup sangat cepat dan halilintar mulai menyambar-nyambar.

**CTAR! CTAR! CTAAAAR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"He? Halilintar? Pagi-pagi begini?" gumam Gilbert.

"…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apakah akan turun hujan?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Cecile."

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Akan kubalas.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CTAR! CTAR!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KYAAAA! ZAI! GADIS ITU!"

"Ti… Tidak mungkin!"

Gadis berkulit pucat dan berambut _brunette_ panjang dengan mata violetnya.

'_Khikhikhikhi…'_

"Tidak mungkin! Ini pasti halusinasi! HALUSINASI!"

Gadis itu melayang-layang di udara dan mendekati mobil yang sedang melaju itu. Hingga jarak mereka semakin sempit…

"KYAAAAA!"

"**Kalian… tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini."**

Seketika, mata gadis itu membesar sambil menatap tajam sepasang suami istri itu.

"KYAAAAA!"

**CKIIIITT!**

"AAAKHH!"

Sebuah pisau yang asalnya entah dari mana menancap dengan sempurna di jantung pria itu.

"TIDAAAAK!"

Mobil itupun hilang kendali...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEG!**

"Ada apa Oz?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mempunyai _feeling_ yang buruk."

Pemuda raven itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…hingga menabrak sebatang pohon yang besar.

**CKIIIIT! BRUUK! DUAAAAAR!**

Darah segar mengalir membasahi wajah wanita itu.

"**Kalian… tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini."**

Gadis _brunette_ itu tersenyum tipis sambil memperhatikan mayat-mayat di hadapannya. Kemudian sosoknya kembali menghilang dan melayang-layang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TET! TET! TEEEEET!**

Bel sekolahpun berbunyi. Hujan deras seketika mengguyur Kota Sabrie.

**ZRAAASH!**

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

'_Tou-san… Kaa-san… Kalian di mana? Mengapa… aku jadi begitu memikirkan kalian? Perasaan buruk apa ini?'_

"Ayo, Oz! Kau lama sekali! Bel sudah berbunyi dan hujan turun dengan deras! Kau mau terlambat dan sakit secara bersamaan, _huh_?" teriak Gilbert.

"Iya, iya!"

**ZRASSH!**

Mereka berlari menembus hujan menuju kelas mereka. Mereka berlari terengah-engah hingga sampai di depan kelas. Dengan terburu-buru Oz membuka pintu kelasnya, dan terlihatlah Sang Guru yang telah berada di depan kelas.

"Ma-Maaf, saya terlambat. Sebenarnya saya sudah datang sebelum bel berbunyi, tapi—"

"Oz." Perkataan Oz terpotong. Sang Guru hanya menghembuskan nafas prihatin.

"Oz, Gilbert, duduklah."

Dengan penuh rasa kebingungan, Oz dan Gilbert berjalan menuju bangku mereka dan segera duduk.

Lagi-lagi, Sang Guru menghembuskan nafas.

"Ada berita duka yang ingin saya sampaikan pada kalian." Sang Guru menatap Oz dengan tatapan sayu.

"Oz, dengarkan baik-baik," kata guru itu. Oz terkesiap.

"Zai Vessalius dan Rachel Cecile, atau yang biasa kita kenal adalah orang tua dari teman kita, Oz Vessalius… ditemukan tewas di kawasan pinggir Sabrie." Guru itu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"A…Apa?" Mata Oz terbelalak. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Bahkan tubuhnya serasa kaku untuk digerakkan. "Ba…Bagaimana bisa?" Suaranya bergetar.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba di jantung ayahmu telah tertancap pisau tepat di jantungnya dan ibumu… diselimuti oleh darah," kata Sang Guru.

"Apakah ini pembunuhan? Se…Sekarang mereka ada di mana?"

"Entahlah, Oz. Sekarang, jasad mereka ada di RS. Sabrie."

Dengan cepat, Oz segera berlari ke luar kelas menuju mobilnya. Tak dihiraukannya lagi hujan deras dan petir yang menggelegar. Dengan perasaan kacau dan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya, dia melaju dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit, tempat jasad orang tuanya saat ini.

Teman-teman sekelas Oz masih terhenyak dan berduka atas meninggalnya kedua orang tua Oz. Suasana kelas itu hening, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berbicara –itupun hanya berbisik. Gilbert Nightray -sahabat Oz- merasakan duka yang begitu dalam, sama seperti Oz.

Dalam keheningan itu, sosok gadis berambut _brunette_ kembali muncul. Ia berdiri di sudut ruang kelas dengan rambut panjangnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum licik sambil bergumam, "Oz Vessalius… kau akan menyusul orang tuamu. Tapi…

**Dengan cara yang berbeda**."

Sosok gadis itupun kembali melayang-layang hingga akhirnya menghilang dari ruang kelas itu disertai tiupan angin yang semakin mendinginkan ruangan tersebut.

* * *

><p>Mobil yang dikendarai Oz melaju dengan sangat cepat hingga dia sampai di rumah sakit tidak dengan waktu yang lama. Dengan terburu-buru dan perasaan yang masih kacau, dia segera masuk ke ruang mayat. Terlihatlah dua orang manusia yang telah ditutupi dengan kain. Dengan pelan-pelan, Oz mendekati kedua mayat itu. Dan dengan pelan-pelan pula, Oz mulai membuka kain yang menutupi wajah kedua mayat itu. Hingga tiba-tiba…<p>

**PLAK!**

Ada yang menepuk pundak Oz.

**DEG!**

Dengan cepat, Oz segera membalikkan badannya. Dan yang dia temukan adalah…

"Paman Oscar?"

"Oz…"

Pamannya itu menatap Oz dengan sendu.

"Oz, kau datang lebih dulu dibandingkan aku."

"…"

Oz melanjutkan membuka kain yang menutupi wajah kedua mayat itu. Dan yang dia lihat adalah wajah dari kedua orang tuanya. Air matanya mulai memberontak untuk keluar. Oz tak bisa menahannya lagi, hingga dia menangis terisak-isak di sana. Dia menggenggam tangan ibunya dan otaknya kembali berputar mengingat memorinya bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Oz…" Paman Oscar hanya menatap Oz. Keponakan tersayangnya itu kini hanyalah sebatang kara.

Oz menghapus air matanya dan menatap pamannya. Matanya, hidungnya, dan mulutnya masih memerah karena menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Oz, kau tinggal di rumah paman, ya. Paman akan mengurusmu, kau tidak perlu takut."

"…"

"Oz, kau tidak sendirian," kata pamannya.

Dengan terpaksa, Oz tersenyum. Dilihatnya lagi mayat kedua orang tuanya, kemudian dia berbisik, "Semoga bahagia di sana… Tou-san… Kaa-san."

Dengan langkah kaki yang berat, Oz meninggalkan jasad kedua orang tuanya. Dia tertunduk, otaknya tak mampu untuk berpikir saat ini. Di luar masih hujan sangat deras. Dan petir masih juga menggelegar. Entah sampai kapan cuaca seperti ini akan berlangsung.

Di tengah-tengah hujan deras itu, sesosok gadis _brunette_ kembali muncul bertepatan saat Oz dan Paman Oscar keluar dari rumah sakit.

Gadis itu bergumam, "Ya. Kau tidak sendirian, Oz. **Aku akan menemanimu**."

Dan lagi, sosok itu menghilang, melayang-layang tak tentu arah di muka bumi ini.

"_Khikhikhikhi… Tunggulah, Oz. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau menyusul kedua orang tuamu."_

"_HAHAHAHA!"_

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan, "Selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan, mohon maaf lahir dan batin." XD**

**Oke, lalu… fict ini aneh. (y)**

**Fict ini adalah fict **_**horror **_**pertama saya, yang malah sepertinya tidak terkesan **_**horror**_** sama sekali. Malah lebih cocok jadi fict abal-abal. **(**T_T**)

**Saya mendapat ide untuk fict ini setelah memutar otak 2 hari 1 malam ***halah*** dengan pada saat pengetikan "dipaksakan" suasana di sekitar saya menjadi horror. ***orang aneh*

**Saya tidak tahu apakah fict ini bagus, jelek, atau aneh. Tapi saya harap, Irene-chan (yang memberi request) menyukai fict ini. **(**^_^**)** Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan. =="**

**Yap. Fict ini hanya twoshoot. Saya akan coba untuk **_**update fast**_**. \**(**^o^**)**/**

**Oh, ya, untuk nama ibunya Oz saya masih bingung. Bagi yang tahu, tolong beritahu saya, ya, supaya saya bisa memperbaikinya. :D  
><strong>

**Last, minta REVIEW-nya, Minna? =D**


	2. Chapter 2: Oz Vessalius

**VENGEANCE**

**Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki**_-sensei_

Rated:** T**

Genre:** Romance, Horror**

**Warning**(s):** OOC, typos, **aneh**, **membingungkan**, mengandung kata-kata yang cukup kasar,** **etc.**

Summary: **Akan kubalas semua rasa sakitku. Akan kubalas semua penderitaanku. Akan kubalas harga diriku yang jatuh. Kalian… tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini. Semua manusia itu gila.**

**Don't like**,** don't read**!

**Fanfic special request. **

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2:** Oz Vessalius**

**Alice's POV**

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika aku berumur 6 tahun.

Duduk di pinggir jalan trotoar dengan baju lusuh. Rambutku semakin panjang dan tidak terurus. Pandangan mataku sayu dan pikiranku kosong. Duduk sambil berharap akan datangnya suatu keajaiban. Orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di hadapanku tidak seorangpun yang mengerti. Mereka hanya memasang wajah simpati kepadaku, bahkan ada pula yang memasang wajah jijik kepadaku.

Apakah semua manusia memilliki sifat yang sama seperti ini?

Aku duduk dan termangu. Beginikah rasanya menjadi manusia yang tidak berguna? Lahir dari darah seorang wanita penghibur dan seorang lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab, kemudian dibuang begitu saja. Kehadiran diriku di dunia ini hanyalah seperti **bulu** yang tidak berguna, hanya membuat masalah saja.

Tidak berguna.

Pembuat masalah.

Sampah.

Aku manusia terkutuk.

Empat tahun berlalu dengan kehidupan yang sama.

Dipandang dengan wajah simpati dan jijik, tidak berguna, pembuat masalah, dan sampah bagi masyarakat. Aku hanyalah seorang gelandangan yang sebatang kara, menjalani kehidupan dengan penuh tetesan air mata –bahkan darah. Tidak seperti pejabat-pejabat tinggi yang menghambur-hamburkan uang mereka hanya untuk berfoya-foya. Bahkan untuk sesuap nasipun sepertinya aku perlu terjun dari tebing yang paling tinggi.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah uluran tangan datang kepadaku.

Seorang pria berpakaian rapi dan membawa koper tersenyum padaku. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepadaku yang hampir sekarat. Aku berpikir, apakah keajaiban sudah datang padaku? Apakah aku bisa hidup bahagia seperti orang-orang yang lalu-lalang di hadapanku?

"Ikutlah denganku, maka kau akan bahagia."

Bisiknya padaku, bisikan **setan**.

Aku mempercayainya. Kebahagiaan, itulah yang kucari selama ini. Bukan sebuah status ataupun harta, hanya sebuah kebahagiaan. Sepuluh tahun aku hidup tanpa 1 huruf dari kebahagiaan. Jadi, tidak salah bukan jika aku menggapai uluran tangan itu?

Tapi, ini sama saja dengan keluar dari lubang buaya masuk ke dalam kandang harimau.

Aku menggapainya dan akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam malapetaka yang lebih buruk daripada wajah simpati ataupun jijik yang ditujukan kepadaku. Karena bagaimanapun, aku akan tetap **mati**.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Alice. **Alice Baskerville**."

Aku mengikuti pria tersebut di malam hujan yang deras. Rasa dingin mencucuk kulitku walaupun aku telah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Di malam hujan yang deras ini, aku memasuki rumah pria itu untuk pertama kali. Ya, nerakaku yang kedua.

Rumah ini cukup besar dan mewah. Mataku tak henti-hentinya melihat-lihat isi rumah itu. Banyak perabotan rumah tangga yang besar, mewah, dan mahal. Akupun sadar diri bahwa aku tak pantas menyentuh barang-barang itu walaupun hanya di ujung jariku. Aku dibawa oleh pria itu ke suatu ruangan yang cukup dalam dan tersembunyi dari rumah itu, suatu ruangan yang sempit.

Ketika aku memasuki ruangan itu aku cukup kaget dan bingung. Banyak sekali benda-benda aneh seperti gelas ukur ataupun tabung yang terdapat di ruangan itu. Pria itu menyuruhku masuk dan duduk di kursi yang terletak di sana. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita datang padaku sambil membawa makanan lezat di atas nampan. Sepertinya wanita itu adalah istri pria itu. Ia memberikan makanan yang ia bawa padaku, dan tanpa menunggu lama aku langsung menghabiskan makanan itu karena aku memang benar-benar lapar.

Aku menghabiskan makanan itu dan mereka berdua membiarkanku beristirahat sejenak. Mereka selalu tersenyum padaku. Senyum apa itu? Dalam hati aku merasa muak.

Tak lama kemudian pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kopernya, sesuatu seperti jarum. Apakah itu jarum suntik. Perlahan dia mendekat padaku dan dengan gemetaran serta rasa takut yang menyelimuti hatiku, aku berjalan mundur. Namun langkahnya terlalu cepat, hingga…

**JLEB!**

**KYAAAAAAA!**

Jarum suntik itu datang padaku dengan tiba-tiba. Seketika tubuhku menggigil dan aku jatuh dengan lemas. Tatapan kedua orang itu semakin lama semakin menyeramkan, senyuman palsu mereka semakin lama semakin menyakitiku dan semakin lama semakin menghilang, tergantikan oleh kekerasan yang benar-benar keji.

"Inilah kebahagiaan dan takdirmu, gadis kecil. Sebagai **kelinci percobaanku**."

Aku terdiam dan mataku membulat.

Mereka tertawa. Dan di malam hujan deras dengan petir yang menggelegar di angkasa, tawa mereka semakin keras.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Mereka benar-benar gila.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Tidak. Bukan hanya mereka.

"HAHAHAHA!"

**Semua manusia itu gila.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku menyerah. Aku serahkan semua hidupku pada sebuah takdir. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Suatu saat nanti, aku akan membalas semua perbuatan mereka yang membuat harga diriku jatuh. Karena bagaimanapun aku juga manusia.

Enam tahun telah berlalu. Kehidupanku masih tetap sama; menderita. Tapi selama 6 tahun ini aku menderita sebagai kelinci percobaan, bukan lagi menderita sebagai gelandangan.

Hingga akhirnya jantungku berhenti berdetak…

…di tengah malam hujan yang lebat.

**ZRASHH! CTAR! CTAR!**

**End Alice's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Oz's POV<strong>

Di pagi hari dengan cuaca yang tidak mendukung, hujan badan dan petir yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan percikan apinya, orang tuaku meninggal. Mereka meninggal di pinggiran kota yang daerahnya begitu sepi. Aku masih bertanya-tanya, untuk apa orang tuaku pergi ke tempat seperti itu pagi-pagi sekali? Apakah karena pekerjaan? Tapi, hatiku selalu menolak jika aku mengatakan bahwa kedua orang tuaku pergi ke sana karena sebuah pekerjaan.

Kini aku tinggal bersama pamanku, Oscar Vessalius. Dia paman yang baik dan sangat menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri. Aku memang mewajarkan hal itu karena pamanku ini belum dikaruniai seorang anak. Pamanku juga heran, untuk apa orang tuaku pergi ke daerah sana. Akhirnya, kami berdua menyepakati untuk membayar seorang detektif.

Jika aku memandang foto keluargaku, aku jadi teringat masa-masaku ketika bersama mereka berdua. Masa-masa yang bahagia. Dan ada kalimat yang selalu mereka katakan padaku.

"Kau anak yang baik, Oz. Kau tidak akan bisa menyakiti seorang manusia."

Sejujurnya aku bingung dengan kedua kalimat itu.

Aku memang anak yang baik. Bukankah setiap orang tua menginginkan anaknya tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik?

Akupun juga tak ingin menyakiti seorang manusia, terlebih hati seorang manusia. Karena aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang itu? Lagipula, bukankah setiap orang tua menginginkan anaknya untuk tidak menyakiti sesama?

Pada saat umurku 10 tahun di malam hujan yang deras, aku terbangun dari tidurku dan rasa haus menggerayangi tenggorokanku. Di malam itu aku berniat untuk pergi ke dapur dan meminum sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan rasa hausku. Namun, tanpa sengaja aku mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang tuaku dari kamar mereka.

"Anak kita, Oz, adalah anak yang berjiwa baik, Zai."

"Aku tahu. Kaupun juga tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menaruh harapan pada anak seperti itu, Cecile."

Tidak bisa menaruh harapan?

Apa yang kurang dari diriku?

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarku dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan kata-kata yang tidak masuk akal dari mereka. Namun, sayup-sayup kudengar…

"Aku suka menyakiti manusia sebagai kelinci percobaanku. Tidak seperti Oz."

**DEG!**

Aku berharap semua itu adalah halusinasi. Ya, halusinasi. Halusinasi ketika itu juga aku mendengar…

**HIKS… HIKS…**

…suara yang menangis.

Ini… hanya halusinasiku, bukan?

**End Oz's POV**

* * *

><p>Hari itu, Oz mencoba datang ke sekolah. Dia berpikir, mungkin dengan penuhnya jadwal kegiatannya, dia bisa melepaskan kepergian kedua orang tuanya.<p>

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi, Pak!"

"Oz, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Sang Guru.

"Cukup baik, Pak," balas Oz.

"Kami turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya kedua orang tuamu, Oz."

"Iya, Pak. Terima kasih." Oz tersenyum kecut.

"Oh, ya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Seketika kelas mulai ribut. "Ayo masuk, Nak. Perkenalkan dirimu."

Langkah kaki murid baru itu terlihat. Ia berjalan dengan anggun dan senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku…

Alice. **Alice Baskerville**."

**DEG!**

Entah mengapa rasanya jantung Oz seperti mau copot.

"Mohon bantuannya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah, Nona Alice. Kau duduk di sebelah Oz. Kebetulan bangku di sebelah Oz kosong. Oz, tolong angkat tanganmu."

Dengan ragu, Oz mengangkat tangannya. Murid baru itu mengangguk, dan dalam anggukannya ia tersenyum licik. Dengan pelan, ia berjalan menuju bangku Oz dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai, aku Oz Vessalius. Salam kenal," tegur Oz ketika Alice telah sampai di bangkunya.

"Salam kenal, Tuan Oz," sahut Alice.

"Akhirnya ada juga yang duduk di sebelahku. Selama ini duduk sendirian itu tidak enak," ujar Oz.

"Haha, kau benar, Tuan Oz. Tenang saja, **aku akan menemanimu**."

"Hm, terima kasih Alice."

Alice hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"_Khikhikhi…"_

"Buka buku cetak kalian halaman 31," kata Sang Guru.

Mereka memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka. Dalam hati, jantung Oz berdetak kencang.

**DEG! DEG!**

Wajahnya mulai memerah ketika dia mencoba melirik seseorang di sebelah kirinya.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Tanpa dia ketahui, gadis yang membuatnya tertarik itu adalah sosok yang bisa melayang di udara, menghilang, dan membunuh manusia.

**DEG!**

* * *

><p><strong>TET! TET! TEEEET!<strong>

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi untuk terakhir kalinya pada hari itu, menandakan bahwa kegiatan belajar mengajar hari itu telah selesai. Seluruh murid Pandora Gakuen berhamburan keluar dan dalam waktu yang cukup singkat, sekolah itu telah sepi. Walaupun sepi, tapi tetap saja ada beberapa murid yang belum pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Oz, kau belum pulang?"

"Oh, Alice. Iya, aku belum pulang. Aku sedang menunggu pamanku."

"Pamanmu? Aku dengar orang tuamu meninggal, ya?"

"Iya."

"Umm, aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya orang tuamu."

"Terima kasih, Alice. Walaupun sekarang aku selalu merasa kesepian, tapi selalu ada orang yang memberiku semangat."

Alice mengangguk.

"Ah, itu pamanku. Aku duluan ya, Alice."

Alice hanya mengangguk, lalu Oz berlari kecil menuju pamannya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Kau tidak kesepian, Oz. Karena **aku akan menemanimu**."

Sosok gadis bernama Alice itu tidak menginjak tanah lagi. Tubuhnya melayang dan semakin lama semakin memudar. Ia tertawa kecil dan semakin lama tawanya semakin membesar. Matanya membesar dan kukunya memanjang dengan tajam. Hingga akhirnya sosok itupun menghilang.

"_Khikhikhi…"_

"_Hahahaha…"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

><p>Di dalam mobil, Oz terduduk lemas. Dia menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil dan sorot matanya menghadap ke arah jalan. Dalam hati, dia memikirkan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi dalam pikirannya, dia selalu terpusat pada gadis yang telah mengisi relung hatinya kini, Alice Baskerville.<p>

Dia terdiam dalam pikiran dan hatinya sendiri. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucapkan dari bibirnya setelah dia masuk ke dalam mobil milik pamannya. Terkadang dia tersenyum sendiri. Kemudian diam lagi. Dia termenung dan termenung.

"Na na na na."

**SLEB!**

Oz langsung memutar kepalanya ke arah belakang.

'_Tidak ada siapa-siapa.'_

"Na na na na."

'_Suara nyanyian siapa ini?'_

"Na na na—"

"Kau kenapa, Oz" tanya pamannya tiba-tiba.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa, Paman."

"Dari tadi kau hanya diam saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman. Aku baik-baik saja."

Oz kembali terdiam, dia menguatkan indera pendengarnya.

**SIIING!**

'_Tidak terdengar lagi.'_

Oz kembali menguatkan indera pendengarnya.

**SIIING!**

'_Suara nyanyian seorang gadis. Tadi aku mendengarnya. Sekarang aku…'_

**DEG! DEG!**

'_Mungkin aku berhalusinasi.'_

Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan stabil, diikuti oleh sosok seorang gadis berkulit pucat dan berambut panjang. Berjubah putih dengan mata yang membesar, dan darah yang mengalir di wajahnya. Sosok itu mengikuti mereka dari belakang sambil memutar-mutar kepalanya.

"Na na na na."

* * *

><p><strong>ZRAAASSH!<strong>

Malam itu Oz tidak bisa tidur. Pikirannya terus saja melayang ke arah gadis yang baru saja dia sukai. Seperti manusia pada umumnya yang sedang jatuh cinta, dia termenung sambil berbaring dan terkadang tersenyum sendiri akan pikirannya.

"_**Semua manusia itu gila.**__"_

"Alice…," gumam Oz.

Dia kembali tersenyum.

"Wajahnya cantik sekali," gumamnya lagi.

Dia membalikkan badannya.

"Sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta padanya."

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum.

Hingga kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.00. Hujan lebat masih mengguyur kota disertai dengan halilintar yang menyambar-nyambar. Namun pemuda yang kini sedang merasakan cinta di usia 16 tahunnya masih juga belum terlelap. Bayang-bayang Sang Gadis selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Malam itu…

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Pintu kamar Oz berbunyi.

"Paman?" tanya Oz dari dalam, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban apapun.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Oz menyerah. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membukakan pintunya.

'_Siapa, sih?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Oz membukanya…

**KRIIIEEEET!**

…dan…

**SIIIING!**

**DEG!**

"Hm? Tidak ada siapa-siapa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

**ZRASSSH! CTAR! CTAR!**

"Apa cuma perasaanku saja?"

Oz mengangkat kedua alisnya kemudian menutup pintu. Dengan perasaan yang masih bingung dan jantung yang berdetak kencang, Oz kembali menuju ranjangnya. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk itu. Dengan gerak refleks, dia segera memeluk guling yang terletak di sebelahnya.

Oz menatap langit-langit kamar tidurnya sambil bergumam pelan, "Selamat tidur, Alice." Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup dan diapun tertidur, menuju dunia bawah sadar yang begitu menyenangkan.

Tanpa dia ketahui, sosok itu berada di sana. Sosok seorang gadis berkulit pucat dengan rambut panjang yang berantakan, kuku panjang yang tajam, dan darah yang mengalir segar di wajahnya. Berada di sana, tepat di bawah tempat tidur Oz, ia terbaring.

"Selamat tidur, Oz. **Aku akan menemanimu**."

* * *

><p>Pagi itu adalah pagi yang indah. Burung berkicau menyanyikan melodi yang indah. Sapaan angin sejuk yang membelai rambut di pagi hari juga sinar mentari yang hangat, membuat setiap orang semangat untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka hari itu. Begitu pula dengan Oz, karena seorang murid baru di kelasnya, walaupun dia tidur sangat larut, dia tidak bangun kesiangan.<p>

Hatinya berdebar untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Paman!" sapa Oz.

"Selamat pagi, Oz! Hari ini pagi yang indah, bukan?"

"Iya, benar-benar indah." Oz memberi selai di atas roti tawar yang akan dia makan. "Oh, ya, Paman. Bagaimana hasil dari penyelidikan detektif?" tanya Oz.

"Entahlah. Belum ada kabar. Mungkin sehabis kau pulang sekolah si detektif baru memberi kabar," terang pamannya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Semoga rasa penasaran kita terpecahkan."

"Hm, ya."

Oz memakan roti selai yang dia buat. "Paman…," panggil Oz.

"Ya?"

"Apakah semalam, sekitar jam 1, Paman ada mengetuk pintu kamarku?" tanya Oz hati-hati.

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa, Oz?"

Oz terdiam sejenak. "Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa, Paman. Hmm, apakah bibi yang mengetuk pintunya, ya?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Istriku biasanya sudah tidur jam 9 malam. Dan dia jarang –ah, bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah bangun pada larut malam seperti itu."

"Hmm, ternyata benar hanya perasaanku saja," gumam Oz.

Paman Oscar hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya. Begitu pula dengan Oz. Setelah menghabiskan roti selai yang dia buat, dia segera menghabiskan susu putih yang telah dihidangkan dan segera berangkat sekolah.

Oz mengambil kunci mobil dan tas sekolahnya. Dia berjalan menuju garasi rumah itu sambil memain-mainkan kuncinya. Di kunci itu terdapat gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci dari bahan metal. Ketika Oz memainkan kunci itu, terlihat di gantungan itu gambar sesosok makhluk kasat mata yang sengsara.

Ya, sosok itu lagi.

Ia melayang di udara dan mengikuti Oz dari belakang.

Ketika Oz telah sampai di depan pintu mobilnya, dia bergumam pelan,"Alice…." Kemudian dia tersenyum kecil dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ozpun akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah dengan harapan bisa melihat senyum gadis pujaannya.

"_**Semua manusia itu gila.**__"_

* * *

><p>Oz sampai di sekolah dan segera memakirkan mobilnya. Dengan begitu semangat, Oz melangkah menuju kelasnya sambil berharap ketika dia memasuki kelas itu, Oz langsung melihat wajah gadis yang dia suka.<p>

Dan ketika dia berada di depan pintu kelasnya, terlihat gadis yang Oz suka sedang duduk manis di bangkunya sambil membaca buku. Gadis itu seolah-olah tidak menyadari kehadiran Oz yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya sambil memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan bahagia.

Oz mulai melangkah menuju bangkunya dengan gugup.

"Selamat pagi, Alice," sapa Oz dengan senyum sumringah.

Gadis itu menghentikan sejenak dari membacanya. "Ah, selamat pagi juga, Oz." Kemudian ia kembali kepada kesibukannya membaca buku.

Oz duduk di bangkunya. "Sedang baca buku apa?" tanya Oz. Dia sengaja mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis itu.

"_Vengeance_," jawabnya singkat.

"Buku tentang apa itu?"

"Balas dendam seorang gadis kelinci percobaan."

Oz tersenyum ragu. "Oh."

Oz tidak mau beranjak dari bangkunya. Dia ingin lebih lama berada di sana untuk melihat gadis itu. Mau tidak mau, Oz mencoba mencari kesibukannya sendiri.

Di balik buku yang dibaca gadis itu, ia tersenyum. Senyuman sosok itu. Ya, senyuman licik. Dan di balik buku itu pula ia memandang Oz dengan tatapan benci dan kulit di wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Namun, seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi normal layaknya manusia biasa. Ia menyingkirkan buku yang is baca.

"Hei, Oz…," panggil gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" sahut Oz langsung.

"Err—Ano, aku mau tanya. Jika ada seorang gadis di rumahmu dan gadis itu menjadi kelinci percobaan ayahmu, apa yang kau lakukan? Umm, maksudku seandainya seperti itu, apakah kau akan membiarkan gadis itu atau… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Alice. Ia membuat wajahnya seimut mungkin.

Pipi Oz bersemu merah. "Tentu saja aku akan menolongnya. Orang tuaku selalu mengatakan kalau aku adalah anak yang baik dan kurasa… ayahku tidak mungkin memakai seorang gadis sebagai kelinci percobaan. Ayahku adalah orang yang baik," jawab Oz panjang lebar.

**DEG!**

Alice hanya terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Oz tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk.

'_Dasar bodoh. Dia telah ditipu ayahnya sendiri.'_

Alice kembali melanjutkan membacanya sampai akhirnya bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa waktunya untuk memulai pelajaran.

Detik-detik berlalu beriringan dengan keakraban Oz dan Alice yang semakin lama semakin akrab. Dalam hati Oz dan Alice merasa senang. Namun rasa senang mereka berbeda. Oz merasa senang karena dia memang menyukai Alice, sedangkan Alice semakin akrab akan semakin mudah untuk **membunuhnya**.

**TET! TET! TEEEET!**

Bunyi bel kembali berbunyi dan kali ini saatnya untuk pulang. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar dan segera pulang. Oz berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba _handphone_-nya bergetar.

**DRRRT! DRRRT! DRRRT!**

"Ya, Paman. Ada apa?" tanya Oz ketika dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"Oz, segera datang ke daerah pinggiran kota. Detektif itu meneleponku dan memberitahu dia menemukan petunjuk di sana. Dia bertemu di temapat kecelakaan ayah dan ibumu. Nanti kuantar kau ke tempat petunjuknya," kata pamannya dari seberang telepon.

'_Tempat petunjuk?' _batin Oz.

"Datanglah cepat, aku menunggumu," kata pamannya lagi.

"Iya, Paman." Oz segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menuju mobilnya. Di belakangnya gadis yang dia sukai memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Apakah… ini saatnya untuk… **membunuhnya**?"

* * *

><p>Mobil Oz melaju dengan cepat menuju tempat kejadian kecelakaan maut kedua orang tuanya. Ketika sampai di sana, paman Oz telah menunggu Oz di dalam mobilnya. Ketika mereka bertemu, Paman Oscar menghidupkan mobilnya dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat petunjuk. Oz mengikutinya dari belakang menggunakan mobilnya.<p>

Membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Ketika sampai, Oz terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Kuburan?" tanya Oz ketika dia turun dari mobilnya.

"Ya." Paman Oscar menatap Oz sebentar. "Ayo ke sana!" ajak pamannya sambil menunjuk sebuah gubuk. Oz hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pada akhirnya mereka berduapun berjalan menuju gubuk itu.

Ketika mereka baru sampai di depan pintu, datang seorang pria menghampiri mereka. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pria itu.

Oz dan pamannya membalikkan badan mereka.

"A-Ano, apakah beberapa waktu yang lalu kau pernah bertemu Zai Vessalius beserta istrinya di tempat ini?" tanya Paman Oscar.

"Peneliti itu?" tanya pria itu.

"Iya, iya! Benar! Bagaimana? Apakah kau sempat bertemu mereka?" sahut Oz.

"Ya. Mereka membawa seorang mayat ke sini untuk kumakamkan."

"Mayat?"

"Ya. Mayat seorang gadis."

Oz dan pamannya saling bertatapan.

"Kata mereka berdua gadis itu disiksa oleh orang tuanya hingga dia tewas. Tapi aneh…"

"Aneh?" tanya Paman Oscar menuntut.

"Ya. Jika disiksa oleh orang tuanya, pasti di tubuhnya terdapat memar dan luka-luka. Tapi ini malah…"

Oz dan Paman Oscar mendengarkan dengan hati-hati.

"Tubuhnya terdapat banyak bekas suntikan di mana-mana. Ketika aku menyentuh kulitnya, rasanya aneh. Aura yang dikeluarkan gadis itu juga berbeda. Dia seperti seorang…"

"Kelinci percobaan?" sahut Oz tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, mungkin saja."

**DEG!**

"Bolehkah kami berdua melihat makamnya?" tanya Paman Oscar.

"Boleh. Silahkan," kata pria itu sambil menunjuk jalan letak makam gadis itu.

Oz dan Paman Oscar berjalan menuju makam itu. Oz menundukkan kepalanya, pikirannya kalut akan pertanyaan gadis yang ia sukai tadi pagi.

'_Jika ada seorang gadis di rumahmu dan gadis itu menjadi kelinci percobaan ayahmu, apa yang kau lakukan?'_

"Oz, kita telah sampai. Ini makamnya."

Oz terbangun dari pikirannya, dia segera menatap makam yang ada di hadapannya.

Matanya membulat dan semilir angin menghempaskan rambutnya.

"Alice… Baskerville?" tanya Oz pelan.

"Ya, nama gadis itu Alice Baskerville," kata pria itu.

**DEG!**

"Ini tidak mungkin."

"Ada apa, Oz? Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" tanya pamannya bingung.

**HIKS… HIKS…**

Oz menengadah.

'**Suara tangis itu lagi…'**

"Paman! Aku pergi dulu! Ada tempat yang mau kukunjungi!" kata Oz sambil berlari menuju mobilnya. Bulir-bulir air mata telah sampai di pelupuk matanya.

'Alice… Dia… Ternyata…'

* * *

><p>Oz mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Sangat cepat. Dia mencoba menahan tangisnya. Kini dalam pikirannya dan tempat yang dia tuju hanya 1, rumahnya.<p>

Hari mulai memasuki malam dan Oz baru sampai di tempat tujuannya, rumahnya sendiri. Untunglah kunci rumahnya masih setia dia bawa, hingga dia bisa memasuki rumah itu. Rumah itu sepi dan gelap. Dia berjalan lurus ke dalam hingga sampai dia menemukan sebuah pintu yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Oz memegang ganggang pintu itu dengan gemetaran hingga…

**KRIET!**

…terbuka.

Oz mulai memasuki ruangan itu dan menghidupkan lampunya.

Matanya membulat akan apa yang dia lihat. Banyak sekali peralatan kimia yang ada di sana: tabung reaksi, gelas ukur, dll.

"Tidak mungkin. Benarkah Alice…"

Tiba-tiba angin kuat masuk ke dalam ruangan itu entah dari mana. Nyala lampu ruangan itu tiba-tiba berkedip, padahal Oz sama sekali tidak memainkannya. Dia melindungi dirinya dari angin kuat itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ketika angin itu mulai mereda dan nyala lampu kembali seperti semula…

"Alice?"

Oz menurunkan kedua tangannya. Kini dia menatap makhluk halus yang berdiri di depannya. Makhluk halus—sosok itu. Sosok gadis berkulit pucat—sangat pucat, dengan rambut panjang yang tergerai, tatapan mata menakutkan, darah segar yang selalu mengalir di wajahnya hingga jatuh ke lantai, kukunya yang panjang dan tajam, dan kakinya yang tidak menginjak tanah.

Tapi, sosok itu mengenakan pakaian seragam Pandora Gakuen.

"Alice, maafkan aku," kata Oz hati-hati.

Gadis itu hanya diam.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata selama ini kau menjadi kelinci percobaan ayahku. Seandainya aku tahu, aku pasti…"

"DIAM!"

**DEG!**

Lagi-lagi angin berhembus kuat.

"Alice, aku…"

Tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang.

"Alice?"

**SYUUUNG!**

**DEG!**

Wajah Alice tepat di depan wajah Oz. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan kukunya yang panjang dan tajam.

"Alice, maaf."

**JLEB!**

**DEG!**

Kukunya tertancap dengan bebas di jantung Oz.

"Aku hanyalah seperti bulu," kata Alice sambil menatap lekat-lekat kepada Oz.

"Dunia memang mengatakan… kau hanyalah sebuah bulu… Tapi… Tuhan mengajarkan padamu… bahwa kau adalah… sebuah **sayap**," balas Oz di tengah menahan sakitnya.

"Bodoh. Itu tidak mungkin."

"Kalau itu tidak mungkin… Tidak mungkin pula… aku… menyukaimu… Alice."

Alice terdiam sejenak.

"Aku… menyukaimu Alice."

Alice melepaskan kukunya dari jantung Oz dan saat itu pula tubuh Oz jatuh ke bawah.

Di tempat itu, di ruangan yang sama, Oz menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Alice mengelus pipi Oz sambil berkata, "Tenanglah, kau tidak sendirian. Karena **aku akan menemanimu**, bahkan di alam sana."

Alice memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa itu, kemudian perlahan-lahan sosoknya menghilang. Lenyap dari bumi ini. Ia kembali ke alamnya dengan perasaan tenang, karena semua balas dendamnya telah terbalaskan.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yay! Akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga! XD**

**Mungkin di chapter 2 ini porsinya lebih banyak dari chapter 1, soalnya saya malas bikin chapter 3. ==" *Alasan apaan tuh?***

**Ternyata membuat fict **_**horror**_** benar-benar seru! Saya benar-benar tertantang membuat ini karena sebenarnya saya ini sedikit penakut walaupun saya juga menyukai cerita **_**horror**_**.**

**Pada malam hari saya pernah terbangun TEPAT pada pukul 1 malam. Benar-benar tepat, loh! Jarum panjang di angka 12 dan jarum pendek di angka 1. Saya jadi teringat dengan fict ini yang telah selesai saya ketik. Dan karena teringat dengan fict ini saya jadi merinding disko. Kemudian saya membuka pintu kamar saya supaya tidak ada yang mengetuk *orang aneh* dan saya tidak bisa tidur selama 30 menit. ==**

**Dalam pengerjaan fict chapter 2 ini hampir serupa dengan chapter 1, saya masih membuat di sekitar saya menjadi **_**horror**_**. ==" Kebanyakan saya mengetiknya malam-malam, tapi karena saya juga ada sisi penakut, saya mengetik fict ini dimulai dari pukul 7 malam saja. Kalau benar-benar tengah malam saya tidak berani. == Saya juga mengetik di siang hari, tapi di tempat yang pojok dan sendirian. Ditambah saya memutar lagu-lagu yang membawa kesan **_**horror**_** gitu. ==**

**Oh, ya, yang bulu dan sayap itu saya dapatkan dari pelajaran BK. Kira-kira kalimatnya seperti ini, "Dunia mengatakan aku hanyalah sebuah bulu, tapi Tuhan mengajarkanku bahwa aku adalah sebuah sayap." Saat pelajaran itu, kelas saya malah teriak, "KEMOCEEEEENG!" karena awalnya bulu. Hehe... ^^**

**Yak, cukup berbacotnya. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fict abal-abal ini. ^^**

**~Special Thanks~**

**Siebte Gloxinia  
><strong>Hallo! ^^  
>Wah, terima kasih sudah menyebut fict abal-abal saya ini keren. ^^ Hmm, <em>horror<em>-nya kurang, ya? Gomen~ Saya gak tahu apakah di chapter ini _horror_-nya udah nambah atau belum. *PLAK!* Menurutmu gimana?  
>Terima kasih atas <em>review<em>-nya. ^^

**Reborn Angel From the Past  
><strong>Ibu Professooooor! XD  
>Terima kasih banyak, ya! XD Yap, saya akan berusaha untuk mempertahankan kerja keras saya. Mohon bantuannya, Ibu Professor! XD<br>Terima kasih atas _review_-nya, ya! ^^

**Irene-chan  
><strong>Huwaaa! Maafkan saya atas tidak ketelitian saya membaca! D'X Kalau mau, mari menganggap Alice di sini adalah Alyss. *maksa* *PLAK!* Huwa, sekali lagi maafkan saya! Saya janji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. *janji sama siape lo?* Tapi syukurlah kalau Irene-chan senang. =D  
><em>Horror<em>-nya kurang? O.o Saya gak tahu, nih, _horror_-nya udah nambah atau belum. Kayaknya belum. *wajah polos* *ditendang* _Romance_-nya ada di chapter ini. :3  
>Wah, terima kasih atas informasinya. ^^ Terima kasih juga atas <em>review<em>-nya. ^^

**Rin . aichii  
><strong>Hallo, Aichii-chan! XD Udah lama gak ketemu, jadi kangen. :3  
>Wah, terima kasih sudah mengatakan ini fict langka. Semoga fict ini tidak punah. *halah*<br>Terima kasih sudah mau nge-_fave_, sepertinya Aichii benar-benar tidak bisa bebas ya, untuk saat ini. =="  
>Yap. Ini chapter 2 nya udah update. XD Terima kasih, terima kasih lagi… I love you too, Aichii-chan… XD<br>Terima kasih juga atas _review_-nya, ya. ^^

**Camparella  
><strong>Hallo~ Ini Shinjuku Risa-san, bukan? :3  
>Haha, iya. Terima kasih, ya. ^^ Untungnya Alice bukan layang-layang (?).<br>Wawaw, terima kasih atas sarannya, benar-benar membantu. ^^  
>Yap, di sini Alice sudah mati, lalu jadi hantu penasaran (?). Haha, kalu bangkit dari kubur mungkin akan jadi zombie? X3<br>Terima kasih atas _review_-nya, ya! Sama sekali gak bikin saya manyun, kok. Hehe… ^^  
>Oh, ya, saya menunggu fict Senpai yang judulnya "We are Pandora Family! RETURNS!" Kapan <em>update<em>-nya nih?

**Yuuki  
><strong>Yay, makasih banyak, ya. ^^  
>Terima kasih juga buat <em>review<em>-nya. ^^

**And YOU!**

**Thanks for reading my fict.**

**Last,  
>REVIEW please?<strong>


End file.
